Of Winged Love
by Kinduna
Summary: When she dies in her dimension, Emberly is transported to another world, where she has to save as many lifes as possible in the middle of a war where nobody knows or trusts her. Will she be able to do it, and mayby find love on the way? Rated T for slight use of foul language. Not a Mary Sue story! OC/Oromis
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people, and welcome to my first fanfic ever!**  
><strong>I'm really exited and I hope y'all will like it, I also hope for some reviews, wink, wink, no? Ok then...<strong>  
><strong>But first: my disclamer, uch, uch.<strong>

**I do not, nor will I ever, own The Inheritance cycle. Although I wish I would.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Dragon speech: ~blablabla~**

**Normal speech: "blablabla"**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

There's a difference between life and death.  
>In life you are, in death you are not.<p>

With that in mind, I could not possibly be dead, yet I clearly remembred dieing. I recalled the noise, the horrible pain and then the whiteness. But the whiteness stayed.  
>In death you are not, yet here I was.<p>

I looked around, where exactly was I?  
>As alredy said, everything as far as I could see was white. There was no horizon, no walls and no floors, but I wasn't falling.<br>Before I could think about this however, I heard a voice, in my mind.

~Welcome child~

Now, normally, hearing voices in your head is a sign that you're going crazy, but since I already was sort of dead, I figuered it couldn't do that much harm. So I answered, out loud.

"Thank you, where am I?"

~You are nowhere, you died in your own dimension and because our dimension is in dire need of help, we brought you here. To come to you with an offer.~

I had of course heard of the multiple dimensions theory, but for me, it had always been someting from si-fi movies. This voice, however, obviously wasn't joking, which brought me to my next questions.

"Who are you? What offer? And what do you mean you brought me here?"

~My name is Umaroth, I speak for the dragons of my world. We brought your soul here with magic when you died so that, if you accept our offer, you would be able to live again in our world.~

"Wait, hold on, dragons? Your world has... Never mind, what offer? And why me?"

~Our offer is not to be taken lightly, for if you accept, but fail, you will never find happiness again in your life.  
>You will enter our world in the middle of a war, where no-one will know or trust you, and you will have to save as much lifes as possible. As for why we choose you, I am not to tell you, so you will have to figuere it out for yourself.<br>We need you to be compassionate, courageous and strong. Will you accept our offer?~

A war? There was a war going on in this world, and I would have to help end it. And they wouldn't even give me a reason why... If I were to accept, I had to save lifes. How was I, a sixteen year old girl, supposed to save anyone? If I failed, I would never be happy again, but what if I succeeded? What if I could help? There was only one way to find out...

"I accept your offer."

Suddenly I felt like i was falling, but how could I be falling if I didn't have a body?  
>I opened my eyes, wait, eyes?<br>Crap! I was falling out of the sky, and quickly.

Hold on, is that a dragon?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to the people who had already read this, something went wrong with the posting. Next chapter should be okay...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello people, and thank you for still reading this story! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and that you'll leave a review, because reviews will make my day (hint, hint).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you regonise, only Emberly, she's mine!**

**Dragon speech: **_blablabla_

**Normal speech: **"blablabla"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Glaedr and Oromis<strong>_

Murtagh started talking again, only this time his voice was fuller and lower and it echoed like he stood in an empty hall. Glaedr felt the scales on his shoulders itch when he regonised the voise of their enemy.

"So you're still alive, Oromis, Glaedr," Galbatorix said. His words sounded smooth like those of an experienced talker and were betrayingly friendly.

"For a long time I have thought that the elves kept a dragon or a Rider hidden from me. It feels good to know I was right."

"Go away, vilely oathbreaker!" Oromis yelled. "You won't gain any satisfaction from us!"

Galbatorix chuckled. "What a cold greeting. Shame on you, Oromis-elda. Have the elves lost their famous courtesy in the last century?"

"You deserve no more coutesy than a mad wolf."

"Now, now, Oromis. Don't forget what you said to me when I stood in front of you and the other Elders: 'Anger is a poison. You must free your mind of it, or it will ruin your better side.' It is a good advise for you as well."

"You can't confuse me with your snake tongue, Galbatorix. You are a monster, and we will free the world of you, even if it costs us our lifes."

"But why would you do that, Oromis? Why do you hate me so much? It is sad to see that you let your hate ruin your wisdom, because once, you were wise Oromis, maybe even the wisest of our order. You were the first to see that madness was eating my soul, and it was you who convinced the Elders to refuse my request for another dragonegg. That was very wise of you, Oromis. Useless but wise. Somehow you escaped Kialandi and Formora, even though they had broken your mind, and hid yourself until all your enemies but one were dead.

That was wise too, elf."

Galbatorix remained silent momentarily, for the effect.

"Further resistence against me is unneccesary. I admit I have done terrible things in my youth, but those times are behind us, and when I think about all the blood that I've spillt, I feel horrible.

But what do you want from me, really? I can't take back what I have done. All I want now is peace in the kingdom, of which I have the honour of 't you see that I have lost my want of revenge? The anger that drove meall those years is gone.

Ask yourself, Oromis: who is responsible for the war that is raging over Alagaësia? Not me. The Varden were the ones that sought out this conflict. I would have been happy with ruling over my people and letting the elves, dwarfes and Surdanes be. But the varden did't give me that choise. They decided to steal Saphira's egg, and they covered the earth with bodies. Not me.

You were very wise once, Oromis, and you can be wise again. Give up your hatred and join me in Ilirea. With you by my side we can end this conflict and begin a new era of peace that will last for a thousand years or more."

Glaedr wasn't convinced. He strengthened the hold of his crushing-piercing-jaws which made Thorn howl. After Galbatorix' talk the pain-noise seemed very loud.

Oromis said in a clear, echoing tone: "No, you can't make us forget your cruelties with a balm of honeysweet lies. Let us go! You don't have the power to hold us here much longer, and I refuse to exchange pleasantries with a traitor like you."

"Ugh, senile fool," Galbatorix said, whose voise now sounded harsh and angry.

"You would've been the first and highest of my slaves. I'll make you regret your devotion to your so called rightfulness. And you're wrong. I can hold you here for as long as I want, because I have become more powerful than a god, and nobody can stop me."

"You won't win. Even the gods dont live forever."

Galbatorix yelled an evil curse. "Your philosophy doesn't bind me, elf! I am the biggest of the magicians, and soon I will be even bigger. Death won't find me. You, however, will die. But first, you will suffer. You will suffer more thanyou can imagine, Oromis, and then I will kill you. After that I will take your heart of hearts, Gleadr, and you'll serve me 'till the end of times."

"Never!" Oromis yelled.

Glaedr heard the sound of metal on metal again, but he was distracted. He saw something fall out of the sky with high speed.

Hold on, is that a person?


End file.
